Table sugar sold at retail is sucrose. Sucrose generally consists of equal parts glucose and fructose, although these ratios can vary. Table sugar has an established standard of sweetness which is widely recognized in the food and beverage industry. It can be derived from sugar cane, sugar beets, or other plants.
Table sugar has about 16 calories per teaspoon sized (i.e. 4 gram) serving. For those concerned about caloric consumption, sugar may not be the sweetener of choice. Low calorie or “zero” calorie sweeteners have been rising in popularity.
Many countries and regions have regulations defining permitted bounds of “zero” labeling. For example, in the U.S. the US Food and Drug Administration definitions regarding zero calorie sweeteners encompasses a 5 calorie maximum. In Europe the number is about 4 calories. Sugar substitutes that yield a sweet flavor are often labeled with the “Zero” calorie claim, which may seem healthier to some.
Sugar substitutes including high intensity sweeteners bearing the “Zero” calorie claim typically include a range of 2.8-3.2 calories per serving. Each serving has the sweetening capability of one serving of sugar. Unfortunately, when using high intensity sweeteners, there are often fillers used that may be health-adverse.
High intensity sweeteners including saccharin, sucralose and aspartame. These are popular with diabetics who need to monitor their sugar intake and blood sugar levels and individuals seeking weight loss. Some artificial sweeteners have been linked to health risks and side effects and possibly may increase fat storage and worsen food cravings leading to over eating and weight gain.
Typically high intensity sweeteners include fillers such as corn dextrose and maltodextrin. These are applied in a spray dry method that creates a powder that flows in a sugar-like manner. Some consumers avoid these fillers.
In view of the drawbacks of various sweeteners, many consumers prefer a healthier alternative. Low-caloric and high intensity sweeteners of natural origin are becoming increasingly popular.
Stevia rebaudiana is a plant species in the genus Stevia. It is also commonly known as sweetleaf, sweet leaf, and sugarleaf. The term Stevia generically refers to the plant, its' leaves and derivatives thereof. Stevia has been used for more than 1500 years in South America as both a sweetener and a medicine. Stevia is now widely cultivated and there are approximately 250 known species.
Stevia rebaudiana is widely grown for its sweet leaves, which are the source of sweetener products known generically as Stevia and sold under various trade names. There are various active compounds that yield a sweet flavor in stevia. These are generically known as steviol glycosides. Stevioside and Rebaudioside Are both abundant and well-known. Other steviol glycosides detected in stevia include Rebaudioside B, C, D, E, and Dulcoside A.
Steviol glycosides differ from each other not only by molecular structure, but also by their taste properties. Stevioside can be 110-270 times sweeter than sucrose. Rebaudioside A can be between 150 and 300 times sweeter. Research reports reveal Rebaudioside C to be between 40-60 times sweeter than sucrose. Dulcoside A can be 30 times sweeter than sucrose.
Rebaudioside A has the least astringent, the least bitter, and the least persistent aftertaste of the major steviol glycosides. Accordingly, Rebaudioside A is the most popular steviol glycoside used in foods, beverages and sweeteners.
Aglycones are another component of Stevia rebaudiana leaves, but Aglycones have a bitter flavor. Various kinds of extraction processes are utilized to isolate desired steviol glycosides from the aglycones and other bitter components. This yields a refined stevia product with less bitterness.
Unfortunately, steviol glycosides often possess flavor defects such as bitterness, aftertaste, metallic flavor, licorice flavor, etc. These detectable flavor defects are not desirable.
Some natural stevia sweeteners may use the erythritol and dilute the stevia after taste with “natural flavors” which are typically corn based derivatives, including hydrogenated isomalts.
International patent publication WO2011048616 A2 discloses a sweetener consisting of sugar, stevia and sodium chloride (salt). The sodium chloride functions as a bitter blocker to inhibit detection of bitterness when the sweetener is consumed. However, not every consumer wants a salted sweetener.
What is desired is a sweetener that is natural, non-toxic and has few flavor defects. What is also desired is a way of providing a sweetener that is easy to produce. What is further desired is a sweetener having a low glycemic index and fewer than 5 calories per serving. What is further desired is a natural sweetener without unnecessary fillers.